User blog:TheIkranRider/My Fantastical Memoir
This is going to be an interesting, though massive, project. Because this is a memoir, and as it defines, it's a personal account that highlights someone's personal experience and/or special sources. For this, I'm gonna try and summarize each of those zany ideas I developed over the years. Fanfictiondreamer has pretty much done this in the Ultimate Story series, but mine's more...complicated, because I'm spanning from many years and different resources, and this is going to be a very long mess. Alright, let's begin: The earliest ideas/daydreams I had was when my older sis was playing the underrated NES game, Crystalis. At the time, I was watching something on Nick, Jr. known as Eureka's Castle. I can't seem to remember anything from the show like I used to, although there were a few characters that stood out, mostly Batly and his pet spider, Webster, the dragon Magellan and his pet worms, and the crazy duo Quagmire and Boggie. I fantasized the guys helping out the robotic protagonist as she got to some watery place... That was weird. Speaking of which, there was this idea from Actraiser, on using awkward plushees, and later replaced by several Sonic chars...ergh. As far as I can recall, there hasn't been much that impacted me as a kid, until around the early 90s. There was this cartoon known as Captain N and the Video Game Masters, the syndicated version of Captain N: The Game Master. I couldn't recall much, but I think I was into Link and Captain N the most. There were also some tics from Super Mario cartoons as well. In 1993, I always recalled as the year that was pivotal to animals, because there were so many forms of media dedicated to them: Jurassic Park, Free Willy, Homeward Bound, and of course, Starfox. Speaking of dinosaurs, I had this vague spark after seeing the first movie, and I was also invested in the racing game, Top Gear. I remembered having this idea of a Tyrannosaurus chasing after the car you're using during a race, trying to use as many Nitros in order to prevent it from being eaten. Go figure. Also, I had a blast with Jurassic Park, as I had collected various merchandise such as some plushees, an awesome roaring Velociraptor, an electronic Stegosaurus, and even an enormous wall poster that can be colored. Plus, I sometimes wished the T-Rex could rip the crap out of Barney. Then there was also Sonic the Hedgehog. The animated series, the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, was indeed a blast, the original game...not so much, but Sonic 2 was definitely the way to go since it was what solidified me as a Tails fan; I adore that little fox, even now. One time, while I was seeing the Chaos Emerald saga, I fantasized on using the 4, not 7, in order to turn into anything I want. Instead of the Supreme High Robotnik like he did, I actually wanted to transform into that awesome, gigantic cobra in which Jafar from Aladdin used. Oh, being a naïve, dumb little kid... During that time, I also got into the original Starfox game, and I always desired to have both Fox McCloud and Tails in one setting. Other than that, this was the first time I ever came up with my own OCs. I fantasized being an anthropomorphic rat, while also having the idea of creating Phantrons, since it was my favorite boss. So, I came up with some names like Jiminy (after Cricket) and Jason, and I used some plushees to do it. With the former as a duck I colored with crayons (I think, although my parents kept warning me it was permanent), some other ducks, and a bipedal tiger for the latter. And soon, I developed a family of sorts, as well as an origin; that Jiminy and Jason were part of a group of Phantrons rejected by Andross awaiting deletion, along with their parents and younger siblings, Jamie and Philly (both pairs being black and white ducks with the white ones being female). As for the rat, I fantasized her as a pilot using a pedal-copter instead of an Arwing, like that vehicle in the Genesis game, Greendog. But she wasn't as skilled as the others, neither was I playing, as the Metal Crusher and the Asteroid Belt in Level 3 were banes of my existence, even Andross' creepiness... In 1994, there were some things that turned me on. Whether it'd be my first PC games such as MegaRace and Undersea Adventure. Heck, for the former, I fantasized having the two little Tigger plushees as part of the game's plot, though I can't recall what exactly. But man, the latter was a heavy hitter. While it was educational, I came up with the first story I ever written, as a project when I was in early grammar school. For more details, see Undersea Adventure. In addition, there was all those Marvel series on FoxKids, such as X-Men and Spider-Man; the ideas I had for the latter were just embarrassing... I didn't know much of Mary-Jane, but there was this idiotic comic I drew, featuring me as a damsel in distress being saved by Peter, but with help from a great white shark and a barracuda, but instead of swimming, they soared. And the two were based on the plastic, hollow toys I had... Yeah. Awkward. On top of that, there were some things that kind of scared me, mostly the tidal wave themes featured in the game itself; thank goodness I never experienced one personally, though it really petrified me. And it wasn't the only one. There was a Discovery documentary about mega-tsunamis as well. Not to mention all those disaster movies I saw like Twister, Dante's Peak, Armageddon, Poseidon... I was preoccupied by those things... Even when I came up with ideas of Indian chars; see this for more. But when it comes to epicness, nothing has prepared me for one of my all-time favorite series, VR Troopers. For more details, see my retrospective. From the idea of me being the fourth Trooper with traits from a cheetah, to introducing the Mutant League, it was phenomenal, and it was one of the earliest things that triggered my own Showitious. I mean, it kept me so preoccupied, it was difficult to focus on other stuff... Ask Fanfictiondreamer, she'll tell you. The Lion King 1 and 2 were...so-so, though I did get very attached to them, collecting the figurines and plushees, even wanting to have all 3 hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed), rather than just Shenzi. But that was nothing compared to the microtape recorder I found in a car cushion one night. I just chattered a bunch of random gibberish into it, just goofing off. And then I wanted to have the hyenas go on crazy adventures aboard a time machine searching for Sandiego...ergh. Embarrassing. While VR Troopers was coming to a cancellation, there was Mortal Kombat. From the trilogy, to the movies, to the animated miniseries. I remember feeling ecstatic playing as Reptile in II, acting like one of the computer players from 1... Then, there was the first film, and I eventually had a crazy idea of introducing ducks to it, such as Quackers (based on the duck beanie), Quax (I made up), and Spot (based on the giraffe beanie, Twigs). I can't recall what they did, though they appeared again in the sequel too. Finally, there was the cartoon itself, and I went crazy over it! From the Dalmatians of the live-action movie, to the Yoshis in Yoshi Story, to the Toadies from Yoshi's Island, to the three Twist-a-zoids (a purple one, yellow one, and blue one which could function as a rotor), the young dinos from the Land Before Time, heck I even came up with a pretend Ankylosaur (my favorite species no less) using a large crocodile plushie, a lot of sea creatures, and finally Bowser, Mouser and the Koopalings. I didn't get any inspiration when the series switched to 3D, though. There wasn't a lot of things that inspired me for awhile, until around late 1997. I first saw a commercial for ThunderCats on the new Toonami block, and that was the only thing that got me going from CN, not the other shows. At the time, I wanted to make some squadrons to assist the guys, so the first ones were the Prehistoric Squad (based on the LBT dinos), and the Fast Bro Squad (based on Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, as well as some other chars like Chip and Dale, an OC named Foxy as a wolf plushie, and Toughy like the croc I used earlier). But the best idea was when I got Diddy Kong Racing for Xmas, and I introduced all the chars from there. And each one was assigned to each ThunderCat, without including the villains. I also had the OC, Olly Ocelot, but it didn't work. There were some ideas using the Beanie Babies for the movie Twister, like Sly w/ Jo, Spike w/ Bill, Tank w/ Dusty, Nuts w/ Melissa, Stinky w/ Jonas, etc. And then there was this random idea including chars for Dante's Peak like Kaa (Disney) and Lil' Kaa w/ Harry, Spike and Lil' Spike the dog w/ Paul, Norbert Beaver and Daggett Beaver w/ Graham and Lauren, Pongo and Angelica w/ Ruth, Tails as the helicopter pilot, Fox w/ Terry, and so on... Like I said, embarrassing. Although my OCs were beginning to flourish after I saw a sneak peek for the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest; and I started using the Rugrats for the first season as well as the Animal Buddies, and then for Season 2 w/o the babies. I came up with the OC for myself, Julie, as an animal owner, but it sucked. And the animals were inspired by DKC and Ace Ventura; most of them were just plushees I had at the time as well as Beanies. And there were some parodies I made based on certain songs like "Do You Hear What I Hear?", a medley of naval tunes from the elementary school band, "Hell's for Children" by Pat Benatar, and that Bryan Adams song "When You Love a Woman." The lyrics were spotty, but embarrassing nonetheless. Dragon Ball Z was like a mixed bag. I first came up with a char from a dragon plushie named Simone who had a tag saying she lost her way and wanted a new home. Then, there was Spyro, from the commercial I saw of the game, not a huge fan. Then, I soon came up with my OC, Soxi… Yeah, terrible name, though she was one of the Z-Fighters, later named Ayame. I also had some ideas using some Pokémon in 1999, like Goku being a Trainer with a Charizard, Blastoise, Dragonite, Machamp, Magmar, Electabuzz, Flareon, Aerodactyl, and the Hitmon fighters, while she used all the Gen 1 starters including Pikachu and while Mew and Mewtwo were mentors. And...the stories were BAD! Currently, I just stuck with just the OC, Ayame; more on that later. There was also Starfox 64, reintroducing my rat OC as well as the Phantrons, the Angry Beavers living in Zoness, the talented Titanian croc based on a Tic Toc plushie, and at one time Stinky the Skunk. Heck the plot based around Star Trek IV was lame..! By 1998-1999, things were still awkward. As the ThunderCats and JQ were ending, I was introducing more Animal Buddies for the latter, and I wanted to finish a certain short with cyberinsects, but I lost inspiration. However, it wasn't long before ReBoot came to be; see my retrospective for details. Of course, I went wild when I first discovered Pokémon, whether it'd be from the anime, the first movie, or the 3D games. And by 2000, Super Smash Bros has inspired me to check out certain fighters like Link, Samus Aran, and Kirby, which I did later on. Samus was involved in ReBoot, though I wasn't crazy about Metroid. And Link came first as I finally got Ocarina of Time. Since then, I wanted to use the Pokémon in the events of the game, from pre-evolutions in the child segments, and evolved forms in the adult segments, but it was too much work. Also, I just couldn't get enough of the latter either. Majora's Mask didn't really interest me. And I grew out of Zelda by 2001. I was going through a lot of excruciating growing pains, and I had some fallouts with some things. First was ReBoot, when Daemon Rising was coming to a close, and I held resentment on those that were infected and betrayed others. And when DBZ had the Garlic Jr. saga, for that same reason. I had so much hatred that I didn't watch the latter for awhile, and I was done anticipating for Goku to return. Luckily, the Android saga and Future Trunks kept me going. In 2002, on May to be precise, I finally got SSBM. And on summer vacation, I was introduced to the PS2 with a handful of games. One of them was my all-time favorite, The Bouncer. Since then, I came up with a crossover. I also made up another one centering around the Daemon saga as well. There wasn't much in 2003, excepting my chars for Starfox Adventures, featuring my rat character, the Phantrons, and even Chiaotzu who made a suicide bomb unto Andross. But by 2004, it was a roller coaster. I was forced to stop using the microtape recorder and I also had to give up on another game related to my Showitious, FFX. I almost had a crush on Tidus, but like other things, it was too much for me. However, it didn't last long by the time I went back to an abandoned franchise, F-Zero. There was a little bit of Yugioh, but I was a casual fan. The F-Zero anime and GX were the turning points where I became a fan for life. Although, there was still the dreaded state standardized test, the HSPA. Eventually I had to give up on F-Zero too by the time it was over in the spring 2005, when the anime was cancelled. I never developed the fic until several years later, as well as other ideas. There was little inspiration after that, though I finally got to some Kirby games, hence losing interest in the show as well as 4Kids. The Code Lyoko game was good, though the idea combining it with The Time Machine (2002) was just wrong... As was the inspiration I had from those 007 movies. 2006 was mainly the year of the Audiobiographies, whether they'd be for Keanu, Ioan, Carrie, Jessica, and Jared. More may be on the way. I did have some inspiration from the Matrix trilogy, like having a char named Pixle who could teleport like Nightcrawler, but the sequels sucked and I lost interest. There was also the idea on combing elements from the Lake House and Back to the Future as a way to create the mysterious mailbox, but that was shunned too. In 2007, I finally got some inspiration from the Fantastic 4 movies. And that was when I finally decided to write fan fiction; to where, I wasn't sure yet. Whether it'd be for the quartet and Terri or the Silver Surfer, I...began to lose interest again years later. The other years started to mesh together, until around late 2009. From there, I had a fallout following Laurence Fishburne and Ioan Gruffudd, and then there was Glee. I fantasized on being a volunteer for the West McKinley Glee Club, though as I held resentment once more, I wanted to resign. Although by Xmas of that year, I got FFIV for the DS! It was truly amazing and still stands as my all-time favorite! Thus I made two stories for it. By 2010-2011 it's been decided I wanted to make fan fiction as a hobby. Although...I got too personal on my part, hence losing my laptop and writing for quite some time up until around Xmas of 2015. But...I still had some ideas in my head flowing around 2013; first was Sleepy Hollow, and then there was Cowboy Bebop. From that day onward...it was kind of random. One day would be F-Zero, the next would be VR Troopers, next would be Bebop, Final Fantasy (which I lost interest in 2011), or even Sleepy Hollow. There were some ideas involving Supernatural, but they combined with the SH fics instead, aside from my hatred for it. I almost forgot to mention that there were some negative tidbits here and there, those I've never experienced before, such as Rosemary's Baby which I included in some Sleepy Hollow fics, along with the Brothers Grunt from Phantomstrider's list of 10 Worst Cartoons of All Time, and recently a grotesque fic by IncredibleIntruder called the Gerudo Seduction Dance which then inspired me to write my first (hopefully last) M-rated creepypasta/revenge fic. Despite these unfortunate experiences, I always wanted to display my thoughts via writing fanfics or artwork, and since then it was like first come, first serve. So...I guess this marks the end of my journey. I hope you all enjoyed reading through my insane retrospective on how I developed certain scenarios, characters, and the like. As crazy as it might be, everyone gets inspiration, no matter how young or broken they are. I might do some more of this at a later time, and feel free to make your own journeys through the endless reaches of fantasy. Write proud and peace out. Category:Blog posts